


To Prove That I Could

by Lexigent



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Frankenstein - Nick Dear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To prove that I could". It’s the truth, yes, but not nearly the whole truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Prove That I Could

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gayalondiel for a speedy beta!

It’s the truth, yes, but not nearly the whole truth.

Certainly, that's how it all began - a mad idea that had taken hold of his being, an _idée fixe_ that simply would not let go of him.

But once he starts working on it properly - his hands covered in blood and pus and goodness knows what else, stitching skin and flesh for hours on end, often collapsing on the spot, sleeping in his clothes, waking up in filth, partaking of food only out of necessity - it is no longer just that. You don’t sacrifice six years of your life on a whim. The more he indulges it the more it grows, inside him.

The idea of perfection. A perfect man - a perfect companion. Someone just like himself, someone more capable of understanding him than Elizabeth will ever be - or anyone else, for that matter.

He runs his hands along the sutures, remembers the painstaking process of selecting - the lily-white skin, the excellent muscle underneath. So many bodies inferior to his cause - and the ecstatic moments whenever he finds another part that passes muster and fits with the others to make his vision a reality.

He makes the last stitch and steps back. This is it, all put together. Once he brings it - him - fully to life, he will... oh, it’s a pleasant thought. He caresses the creature’s face, runs a finger along the suture right across it. An asymmetrical face, but no less beautiful in his eyes. His thumb finds the creature’s upper lip - soft to the touch, red and moist. He lifts it, opening the creature’s mouth. He closes his eyes as his thumb slides idly across the lips, his nail grazing the teeth, and for a moment, he has a vision of the two of them, facing each other, hands interlocking, lips on lips, body against body...

He opens his eyes when his lips touch his thumb, and shakes his head.

There is still so much work to be done.


End file.
